Rick D. Wasserman
| birth_place = Kalamazoo, Michigan, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = Rick Wasserman | occupation = Voice actor | years_active = 1994–present }} Rick Darrin Wasserman (born October 17, 1973) is an American voice, stage and television actor.Malibu Playhouse Profile Early life and career He was born in Kalamazoo, Michigan. He graduated from Temple University with a BA in Theatre in 1995 and later from the University of Missouri with a MFA in Acting in 1998. His best known voice over roles include Thor and other characters on The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Clayface in Batman: Arkham City, Nicholai Ginovaef in Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City and The Hulk in Planet Hulk. Wasserman has had a prolific career on stage since the late 1990s.Resume from rickwasserman.com In 2000, he played Irving Berlin in The Wilma Theater's production of The Tin Pan Alley Rag. In addition to critical acclaim, he also received a nomination for The John Barrymore Award for his performance.Theatre's Philadelphia 2000 Nominees and Recipients Filmography Theatre * Babes in Arms – Steve Edwards * Brighton Beach Memoirs – Stan * Complete Female Stage Beauty – Thomas Betterton * Hamlet – Marcellus, Lucianus * Happy End – Bill Cracker * Henry IV, Part 1 – Hotspur * Henry VIII – The Duke of Orleans * Last Night of Ballyhoo – Joe Farcus, Peachy Weil * Letters from Cuba – Enrique * Lie of the Mind – Frankie * Little Shop of Horrors – Seymour * Love's Labor Lost – Costard * Measure for Measure – Pompey * Philadelphia, Here I Come! – Private Gar * Richard III – Richard III * Say Goodnight – George Burns * The Baby Dance * The Beaux' Stratagem – Archer * The Last Days of Judas Iscariot – Freud, Matthew and Thomas * The Lion King – Scar, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazoo * The Sunshine Boys * The Tin Pan Alley Rag – Irving Berlin Film/Television * 24 – Alex Hewitt * Avengers: Ultron Revolution – Fixer / Techno * Batman: The Killing Joke – Sal Maroni * Black Panther – Radioactive Man/Igor Stancheck, Additional Voices * Burn Notice – Wes Foster (Ep. "Split Decision") * Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore – Rocky (voice) * Hero Factory – Voltix * House – Vince Pearson * Justice League vs. Teen Titans – Weather Wizard * Norm of the North – Henchman #3 * Planet Hulk – Hulk * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated – Lord Infernacus, Boo the Cat * Supah Ninjas – Checkmate (Live action) * Swingtown – Harry Reems (1 episode) * The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes – Thor, Absorbing Man, Surtur, Ymir, Additional Voices Video games * Anarchy Reigns – Big Bull * Batman: Arkham Asylum – Young Jim Gordon, Gotham Cop, Henchman #1 * Batman: Arkham City – Clayface * Batman: Arkham Knight – Black Mask Thugs * Batman: Arkham Origins – Penguin Thugs, Black Mask Thugs * BioShock 2 – Brute Splicers * Call of Duty: Black Ops II – S.E.A.L. Announcer * Call of Duty: Black Ops III – Additional Voices * Diablo 3 – Imperius - Archangel of Valor * Dragon Age II – Arishok * Dreamkiller – Devourer, Institute Boss, Taxi Driver * Evolve – Additional Voices * Gears of War 3 – Michael Barrick * League of Legends – Thresh * Lego Jurassic World – Additional Voices * Lollipop Chainsaw – Lewis Legend * Marvel Heroes – Thor, Bullseye, Cloak, Wizard * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 – Grim Reaper, Shocker * Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds/Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 – Thor * Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City – Nicholai Ginovaef * Saints Row: The Third – Eddie "Killbane" Pryor * Spec Ops: The Line – Elite Soldiers, Damned Scavenger * StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty – Amon, Hybrid * The Bureau: XCOM Declassified – Origin * The Last of Us – Additional Voices * Thor: God of Thunder – Surtur * Titanfall 2 - Scorch * Transformers: Dark of the Moon – Air Raid * Warcraft series - Sargeras References External links * The Official Rick D. Wasserman Website * Category:1973 births Category:Living people Category:American male voice actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American male video game actors Category:Male actors from Michigan Category:Temple University alumni Category:University of Missouri alumni Category:People from Kalamazoo, Michigan Category:American people of German descent